Leading and trailing edges perform high lift for many air and spacecraft. In addition to their defining shape, which has a large impact on the aerodynamic performance of a wing, their structural configuration and materials need to mitigate the effects of lightning, bird strike, heat buildup, “hangar rash”, and other phenomenon. The leading and trailing edges also operate to “close out” the fore and aft portions of the wing while being structurally robust to transfer flight loads into the wing box.
A trailing edge typically includes (1) a configuration that incorporates taper and curvature desired by aerodynamicists (highly tapered and curved surfaces); (2) lightning strike provisions' (3) easy to manufacture; and (4) incorporates simple inspection and repair strategies.